The present disclosure relates to a stacked image sensor. A digital camera and a camcorder include an image sensor storing an electrical signal for an image, and the image sensor separates incident light into three primary colors of red, green, and blue and converts them into respective electrical signals.
The image sensor filters one color out of three primary colors of light, and senses it through photoelectric conversion by using a photodiode responsive to one of the three primary colors.
In conventional image sensors, green light is sensed by photoelectric conversion of green light by using a green light sensing organic photoelectric conversion device, and red light and blue light are sensed by combining a red color filter and a blue color filter with photoelectric conversion devices.